Double Trouble Ch 2: Windsor Wind Storm
by dp51293
Summary: The Tweedles share everything, clothes, rooms, faces... But now that there's a new girl at Dalton, will they find a compromise or will jealousy get in the way of their brotherly love?
1. Chapter 2

Blaine and the rest of the warblers sat down in the lounge at Windsor House, waiting for the return of the Tweedles. No one had seen them this morning and Blaine had an eerie feeling that they were causing big trouble, probably pertaining to the new vocal coach.

"How do they sneak around so easily?" David asked.

Wes shrugged. "I swear, they're like ghosts."

Blaine watched as Dwight's eyes shot wide before he immediately darted around the room, splashing Holy water everywhere.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his temple. "I think they've gone too far this time."

"They always go too far." Wes replied.

"Yeah, but if they assault a teacher and get caught they will definitely get kicked out."

David snorted. "Well no worries there. They never get caught."

"Good morning everyone!" Kurt said cheerfully as he descended the stairs.

He was carrying a tall stack of what appeared to be sheet music and Blaine's heart immediately swelled as they made eye contact.

"Blaine I collected some music I think we should all look over for, ARHHH!"

The front doors swung open just as Kurt stepped off the last step, hitting him with enough force to send him tumbling backwards. Loads of sheet music shot up in the air, and Kurt fell back into Dwight, who subsequently spilt his Holy water all over the both of them. By the time the mass amounts of papers started raining down, the boys were in a puddle on the floor.

Unsurprisingly, the twins rushed in. To everyone's confusion they were wearing brown paint all over their bodies, their hair was wild from running, and they both looked a little crazy in the eye.

"Sorry Alice." They said together, ignoring Dwight completely as he huffed at them.

"Evan, Ethan!" Blaine growled as he rushed to help Kurt up.

"No time," Ethan said.

"Big news," Evan gasped for air.

"Th-there's a.."

"Girl.."

"Here,"

"At Dalton!"

The room went suddenly still. Even Kurt looked amazed.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong." David said.

"Has she been cleansed from the spirits?" Dwight squeaked.

"But that's impossible." Wes said.

Dwight shook his head defiantly. "No it's not, I can do it."

Wes rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about that Noferatu. I meant for a girl to be here. It's an all boys school."

Dwight shuddered at the mention of vampires, even though he could easily pass for one with his pale skin.

"There's a girl here?" Another Windsor resident popped his head in.

"A girl?" Someone else said. "Does that mean the school is going co-ed?"

An uproar of voices rose as the news spread through the house. Some were excited, others upset, and yet more merely curious.

"Guys!" Blaine yelled. "Calm down!"

The house went eerily silent and Blaine felt all eyes on him.

"Now, let's let the twins explain."

One of them took a deep breath before rattling off.

"Well, we were in the entrance hall,"

"About to nerf the new vocal coach,"

"When it turned out she's a lady,"

"A nice lady,"

"With a niece,"

"Who goes here now,"

"To Dalton,"

"With us…"

"So it's only her? The school isn't going co-ed?" Blaine asked.

The tweedles shook their heads.

"Not that we know of." Evan said.

"It starts with one!" Somebody yelled down from the top floor.

"Yeah," Another replied. "Next thing you know this will be an all girls school!"

Blaine waved his arms, silencing everyone again. "Let's not jump to conclusions. We should all give this a chance. Now, until school starts tomorrow we won't know the whole situation, so let's go on like normal until then."

There was a collaborative agreement in the group, and then everyone started going about their business as normal.

Blaine turned to the twins and noticed one of them, Ethan, or maybe it was Evan, with a distant look in his eyes.

"Are you two alright?" He asked curiously.

One of them nodded with a grin. "Why wouldn't we be?" He slapped his brother on the back. "Right Ethan?"

Ethan smiled dopily without looking at his twin. "I'm going to go wash this paint off." He said, and then he bounded up the stairs without a second thought. It was the first time Blaine had seen one boy without the other right beside him.

Evan watched him go with a worried frown. It looked like things were already changing here at Dalton…


	2. Chapter 3

Evan's eyes peeled open before the sun was up. He was met by a dim light coming from the bathroom and a rustling noise close by. He leaned over with a groan and flipped the lamp light on.

His brother stood in front of his dresser set, tossing pants all over the floor. He was in nothing but a damp towel and his hair was messy and wet.

"Ethan?" He rubbed his eyes groggily. "What are you doing?"

His brother looked at him in frustration before going back to work.

"I'm trying to find the right outfit." He growled.

Evan's eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding right? Must I remind you that we go to Dalton? There's a uniform! It's all the same!"

Ethan pulled out the final pair of pants in the drawer and his face lit up. Evan didn't see what was so special about them, they looked just like every other pair.

"Perfect." Ethan smiled.

"I think you've lost your mind."

Ethan pretended not to hear him as he raced back to the bathroom. He flipped the light off and closed the door, blocking Evan out, and flooding the room in complete darkness.

Jesse walked out into the lounge area of her aunts cramped bedroom in the teachers dorms. She hadn't been assigned a room yet so they had had to share the same bed last night. Her aunt was a lovely woman, but she liked to talk in her sleep a lot, which left Jesse feeling groggy and tired.

"Oh!" Her aunt gushed as she walked out. "Look at you in that uniform! It's so cute!"  
Jesse frowned.

Somehow she had been made to wear a long skirt with a more femininely cut Dalton blazer on top. She felt ridiculous.

"Here, eat some breakfast and then I'll take you to your first class." She held out a bowl of cereal.

Jesse took it with a hesitant smile. She loved her aunt dearly, but she didn't quite understand that Jesse was 17, not 5. She didn't want an escort to class, especially in a school of boys.

Jesse ate quickly so they wouldn't be late, and then they were out the door. Once outside the teachers building, Jesse's jaw went slightly slack at the large amount of Dalton uniforms walking around the school lawn. She hadn't realized there would be so many, especially since the school had seemed so empty yesterday.

Her aunt gave a reassuring rub on the back. "You'll do fine."

Jesse nodded; chin up as she began walking through the lawn. She could feel the stares and hear the not so hushed whispers. To her surprise, some already knew who she was.

"That must be her." One boy said in a not so cheerful tone.

Jesse didn't look at him; she was keeping her eyes on the front doors of Dalton. Nothing else mattered.

"Hey Tweedle!" Someone shouted.

Ethan spun around and looked across the lawn while back stepping towards the front door.

"Where's your brother?" The tall brunette boy asked.

Ethan recognized his from the football team. He recognized everyone.

He popped his mouth open to reply just before smacking straight into somebody. He instinctively threw his arms out to stabilize the person and was surprised when his arms wrapped all the way around her.

"Oof!" She said as she slammed against him, her head just coming up to his chin.

"I'm sorry!" They said at the same time.

He let go of her and they both laughed.

"I was hoping I'd run into you." He said.

Her eyebrows went up curiously.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "I didn't think it would happen so literally."

She laughed.

"Where are you headed so quickly?"

She glanced at her aunt, who Ethan noticed, was biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"I was just going to find my class."

"I could show you if you want. I know my way around pretty well."

Jesse bit her lip, wanting to go with him but not wanting to be rude to her aunt.

"That's a lovely idea!" Her aunt said, catching her by surprise. "I really need to be getting to my office anyways. I'll see you later Jesse, and… um.."

"Ethan" He smiled.

"Ethan, I'll see you for our first day of warbler practice."

He nodded and smiled as she disappeared through the front doors.

"So what's your schedule like?" He asked.

"I have math first with Mr. Brown, English second with Mr. Louis, and free period before lunch."

One thing Jesse liked about Dalton so far was that they only had a few classes a day unless they took an extra recreationally.

Ethan smiled. "Looks like we have the same English class and free period"

Jesse didn't know why, but that gave her a sense of ease.

"I'll walk you to class." He said.

Evan had walked to school alone this morning, feeling detached and slightly depressed. He hadn't seen Ethan leave and they never went alone. It was weird.

"Hey Brightman!" Someone called to him as he reached the lawn.

He looked up to find one of his friends from Hanover House.

"Isn't that your brother?"

Evan looked where the boy was pointing. Standing there, in front of the tall entrance doors, was Ethan. He wasn't alone either. Standing with him was Jesse, the girl from yesterday.

Evan watched the bright smile play on his brother's lips. He saw the twinkle in his blue eyes. It was obvious now. Ethan really liked this girl and from the look on her face, she probably felt the same way.

Evan had to do something to stop this. If his brother fell in love, Evan would lose him forever.

He frowned as they slipped through the entrance doors and out of his sight.

He knew what he had to do..


End file.
